my dream
by metya herzu
Summary: NO SUMMARY


Author: metya herzu

Tittle: my dream

Cast: eunhae / haehyuk

Cameo: siwon, sungmin dan kyuhyun.

Genre: romance?

Type: Genderswitch.

Rating: K+ ajadeh

Summary: NO SUMMARY

Cuap-cuap dikit:  
>Mungkin ini ff terakhir yang akan aye publish sebelum aye menghadapi UAS dan UN.<br>mian kalau gak jelas ya.  
>Dan ini aye persembahkan untuk teman aye. Ckckckckck... -v<p>

Keysi production...  
>Mempersembahkan...<p>

first I thought this was a dream. get yourself a dream, but now I'm sure this fact is not just a dream anymore.

eunhyuk POV

Hampir setiap hari aku mengunjungi kelas teman - teman terdekatku, kyuhyun dan sungmin. siwon yang selalu bersamaku. Sejak berpisah kelas, aku dan siwon lah yang sering mengunjunginya. Tak hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka tetapi aku melihat pemandangan lainnya. Seorang namja yang bisa disebut cukup pendiam dan manis. Saat aku melihatnya itu membuatku senang. Lee dong hae. Itulah namanya.  
>Awalnya aku hanya sekedar mengaguminya. saat sungmin memberitahukan bahwa dia adalah sepupunya aku mempunyai harapan ingin bersamanya. Memilikinya.<br>satu bulan aku menyukainya. sungmin, siwon dan kyuhyun mendukungku mendekatinya. Karena namja yang aku sukai itu orang yang baik katanya.

end pov

.

.

Donghae POV

''donghae-sshi''  
>Aku menoleh segera namaku disebut. Ternyata dia adalah sepupuku, lee sung min. Aku cukup dekat dengannya belakangan ini setelah aku mempunyai rasa pada salah satu temannya. Lee eunhyuk namanya. Dia yeoja yang sangat manis, pendiam. Jika teman - temannya bersikap sangat berisik dia hanya tersenyum melihat teman - temannya itu. Walaupun sesekali dia ikut bergabung.<br>Sejak di sering datang ke kelas ku untuk menemui temannya, kyuhyun dan sungmin yang kebetulan satu kelas denganku. dan salah satu teman dekat dari sepupuku.

''waeyo?''  
>Jawabku dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja.<p>

''Kau sudah punya yeojachingu?''

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudah memanggil dengan tiba - tiba, mempertanyaakan hal itu.

''tidak''  
>Jawabku biasa. Aku memang agak sedikit malas bicara dengan orang -orang. Aku tidak menyukai berisik.<p>

''uhm. Kalau gebetan?''  
>Tanya sungmin lagi. Kali ini wajahnya sangat meminta kejujuran.<br>Aku sedikit gugup saat ini.  
>Jika aku katakan 'tidak' aku berbohong dengan perasaanku. Tapi kalau aku mengatakan 'iya' pasti sungmin akan mencari tahu siapa yang aku suka.<p>

''kenapa diam? Kau mempunyai gebetan?''  
>Tanyanya yang langsung membuatku menjawab.<p>

''tidak, aku tidak ada niat mempunyai yeojachingu''  
>Ketusku dan segera meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berada diluar rumahku.<p>

Pov end

.

.

Seperti biasanya, eunhyuk dan siwon sudah berada di depan kelas kyuhyun dan sungmin.  
>Dan seperti biasanya siwon, sungmin dan membuat lelucon garing yang akan membuat semua tertawa. Sedikit gerakan aneh dari siwon sering membuatnya mengatakan.<p>

''bukan temanku''

Terkadang siwon tak sadar akan dirinya. Membuat sebuah lelucon aneh itu kebiasaanya.  
>Ketiga makhluk yang asik dengan dunianya melupakan eunhyuk.<p>

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah kelas kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Deg deg deg

Eunhyuk mendapati donghae sedang berdiri dan lagi - lagi tanpa ekspresi.

'tak bisakah dia tersenyum?' batin eunhyuk yang masih asyik memandangi namja yang disukainya. Tak sadar bahwa ketiga makhluk tadi sudah membicarakannya.

''temui dia'' celetuk kyuhyun yang membuat eunhyuk kaget dan berbalik arah.

''apaan kau ini?'' eunhyuk memasang ekspresi malu - malu karena ketahuan sedang memandangi seseorang.

.

.

Eunhyuk, siwon, kyuhyun, dan sungmin sekaligus anak kelas IX sudah melewati masa perang alias masa Ujian.

''siwon, kau mengajak siapa saat prom-night nanti?''  
>Kyuhyun sedang mencari sasaran untuk kejahilannya.<br>Karena siwon tak mempunyai yeojachingu sejak terpaksa putus dari kim kibum yang harus pergi ke jepang bersama keluarganya.

''tidak akan datang aku''  
>Jawab siwon sambil memakan snack yang baru ia beli.<p>

''yah gak asik dong? Aku dan sungmin saja datang. Lagian sekalian menyegarkan otak habis ujian lalu. ayolah''  
>Pinta kyuhyun.<p>

''mau kamu jungkir balik juga aku tidak akan datang ke acara seperti itu''  
>Kesal siwon yang tahu dia akan menjadi bahan kyuhyun dalam kejahilannya.<p>

''eh eh lihat''  
>Sungmin menoel - noel siwon dan kyuhyun yang asik dengan obrolannya.<p>

Lagi - lagi eunhyuk ketahuan sedang memandangi donghae. Kali ini eunhyuk tak menyadari bahwa sieon, kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang membuat cerita khayalan dengan tokoh 'eunhyuk dan donghae'

Donghae pov

Prom - night?  
>Kenapa harus ada setiap tahun?<br>Dan kenapa harus membawa pasangan?  
>Tapi, prom-night itu adalah salah satu alasan aku untuk berkenalan dengan eunhyuk lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Tolong caplok kata LEBIH DEKAT DARI SEBELUMNYA.<p>

Ya. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah berkenalan dengannya melalui pesan singkat. Dan eunhyuk dululah yang memulainya. Dia mengirimkan beberapa pesang singkat diponselku. Awalnya ada rasa enggan untuk menjawabnya karena aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tapi setelah aku pikir,

Apakah dia menyukaiku?

Sama seperti aku menyukainya?

Dan apakah aku harus mengajaknya menjadi pasanganku di prom - night nanti?

Argghhh...aku jadi pusing kan.  
>Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri. Tapi aku hentikan setelah aku menyadari eunhyuk sedang melihatku.<p>

End pov

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Suara inbox ponselku berbunyi. Segara aku mengambilnya dengan rasa malas.

-From: lee dong hae

hallo. Apa kabar?-

'Benarkah dia yang mengirimkannya?' tanyaku berulang-ulang. Aku berpikir. Benarkah dia? Cukup lama aku memandang layar ponsel yang masih tertera pesan masuk.  
>Tapi, ada pesan masuk lagi yang masuk diponselku.<p>

-from: lee donghae

Kau sedang sibuknya hyukkie? Maaf jika aku menganggumu-

Hyukkie? Hyukkie?

Aku mengulang - ngulang kata 'hyukkie' aku tahu itu adalah nama kecilku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang segera aku membalas pesannya.  
>Dan dia sangat cepat membalas pesan dariku.<br>Berselang beberapa menit, keluarlah sebuah pesan yang membuatku sangat...

Deg deg deg

-from: lee donghae

kau sudah punya pasangan saat prom - night nanti? Jika belum, maukah kau datang bersamaku?-

Datang bersamaku?

Hati ku terasa terbang entah kemana.

end pov

.

.

''eunhyukkieeee~''  
>Siwon mulai dengan kelakuannya.<p>

''waeyo?'' jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sumringah.

''jiahh..lagi seneng yah? Ada apa? Oh ya, kamu sudah punya pasangan untuk ke prom-night gak? Kalau tidak ada, datang bersamaku yok''  
>Ajak siwon.<p>

''tidak mau. Aku sudah punya pasangan. Dan itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk kalian''  
>Jawab eunhyuk yang sudah mempunyai senyum diwajahnya.<br>Siwon yang baru mendengarnya memasang ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya akan yang dikatakan oleh eunhyuk.

.

.

Prom - night time

Kyumin couple sudah berada di ruang aula. Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang serasi mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Rahasia umum kalau mereka berdua adalah couple terromantis.

''eunhyuk mana ya?''  
>Siwon celingak celinguk.<p>

''entahlah, mungkin belum datang''  
>Sungmin sebenarnya juga sedang menunggu eunhyuk yang katanya akan datang bersama Dengan pasangannya.<p>

Tak lama yang ditunggu datang.  
>Tak sendirian dia benar - benar datang bersama seorang namja disampingnya.<p>

''eunhyuk?'' sungmin memastikan jika itu benar - benar eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya senyum dan wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini.

''ya ampun...tak ku sangka...ternyata kau bersama donghae? Namja yang sangat kau sukai itu...''  
>Kyuhyun yang asal omong itu langsung dibekap oleh sungmin.<p>

Donghae yang baru saja mendengar hal itu langsung memandang eunhyuk. Entah dibawa mau kemana, donghae menarik tangan kecil eunhyuk keluar dari ruang aula. Siwon kyuhyun dan sungmin melihat perlakuan donghae sebagai 'kemajuan' hahahahaha.

.

.

Saat ini, donghae dan eunhyuk berada diluar ruang aula tepatnya berada dilapangan yang sudah disulap oleh panitia decoration menjadi sebuah tempat para pasangan yang berkesan romantis. Mereka berdua tak sendirian saat ini.  
>Beberapa pasangan lainnya juga ada berada ditempat itu.<p>

Duduk disalah satu bangku yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Membawa kesan sangat romantisa bagi eunhyuk dan donghae.

Hening  
>Masih hening<p>

Tak ada yang berbicara antara mereka.

''donghae'' ''eunhyuk''  
>Mereka bersamaan memanggil satu sama lain.<p>

''kau duluan saja donghae''  
>Eunhyuk mempersilahkan donghae yang bicara duluan.<p>

''baiklah''

Hening  
>Kembali hening, donghae seperti berpikir menyusun kata - kata untuk berbicara dengannya.<p>

''hyukkie...''

''ne?''

Deg deg deg deg  
>Itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua.<p>

''benarkah kau menyukaiku?'' tanya donghae yang sudah menatap eunhyuk.  
>Eunhyuk hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kecil yang sudah membuat wajahnya merah padam saat ini.<p>

''dan apakah kau menyukaiku donghae-sshi?''  
>Tanya eunhyuk malu - malu.<p>

''panggil donghae saja, ''

''uhm...baiklah. Apakah kau menyukaiku donghae?''  
>Tanya eunhyuk untuk mengualang kembali pertanyaan sebelumnya.<p>

''ne. Aku menyukaimu hyukkie''

''benarkah?''  
>Eunhyuk menyakinkan.<p>

''naui yeojachinguga dwejullae, hyukkie?''  
>Dengan tulus donghae menyatakannya.<p>

''ne donghae'' jawaban dan dengan senyuman manis dari eunhyuk mengawali perjalan cinta mereka.

''saranghae hyukkie''  
>ucap donghae.<p>

''nado saranghae, donghae''

Chu~

Donghae mengecup kening eunhyuk.

That...is my kiss...just for you...

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menceritakan bagaimana mereka tertarik satu sama lain.

Sungmin, kyuhyun dan siwon yang memandang mereka dari jauh juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama 'bahagia'

.

The end~

.

selesai...  
>Bagaimana? Jelek? ngaku.<br>gak jelas? Selalu sepertinya.  
>gak nyambung? udah satu pake sama gak jelas. Hehehehe<p>

Yaudah langsung RCL aja yah~  
>Dan<br>Terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah pernah membaca ff saya yang sangat 'sering' gak jelas~  
>Mungkin ini adalah ff terakhir yang ye share sebelum aye menghadapi UAS dan UN.<br>So, setelah ujian aye akan balik lagi dengan ff lain.


End file.
